Life in boarding school for Sabrina Grimm
by FFWorm2001
Summary: What if Sabrina's mum died during the birth of Daphne and Daphne make it? What if Sabrina was 11 when this happened? What if her dad sent her to a boarding school? Everafters do exist and Sabrina knows about them, she used to go on secret missions in faerie with her mother, Titania is an auntie to her and she hasn't met Puck yet. might be slight puckabrina somewhere.
1. Boarding school

Chapter one:

As Sabrina Grimm looked out the window of the moving car she couldn't help but notice how life was so dull without her mother, Veronica Grimm. Her father Henry was driving her to the new boarding school that just opened up in Manhattan, 'Manhattans boarding school for both girls and boys.' As Henry parked the car Sabrina got out and took two big suit cases and one small one with her, she turned around to say goodbye to her father but he was already backing out of the parking lot. Sabrina sighed and walked towards the big building that looks more like a palace. Sabrina pulled out her Samsung galaxy that Queen Titania got her for Christmas before her mother died; she checked the time to see if she was late, but it turns out that she was early. She dialed Titania's number and after a few rings she picked up.

"Sabrina, are you okay, did you want me to pick you up again?" came Titania's worried but still elegant voice. Sabrina has been spending more and more time in Faerie because Henry keeps saying that it was her fault that her mother was dead, the first few time Sabrina cried her eyes out to Titania and told her everything but after awhile she got used to it and just went to the golden egg and talk to Mustarseed, he would always make her feel better; he was like a brother to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine; actually Henry just dropped me off at boarding school." Sabrina replied back, she calls her father by his first name because he hasn't been a father to her in a long time, actually Titania's husband Oberon is more like her father but she thinks of him as an uncle.

"Boarding school? When was that decided, you should have just come to live here with me, Oberon and my sons."

"Sons? I thought you only had one child, Mustardseed."

"Haven't you met Puck yet? Oh well you'll meet him soon"

"How can I? I'm in boarding school now."

"He's starting there today, he said that he wanted to go for some unknown reason, I don't know what goes through that boys head sometimes."

"Oh ok, anyway I've got to go school starts soon. Love you T miss you."

'Ok Sabrina, Love you too. Have a good first day and tell me all about it tonight."

"Ok bye." Sabrina hung up the phone and walked to the front desk. The front desk was plain and boring, it looked like it was made by a 7 year old.

"Name?" said the pinched lip lady at the desk.

"Sabrina Grimm."

"Here's your room number and key the elevator is to your right have a nice day." She passed Sabrina a sheet of paper and a key. "Oh and I almost forgot." Sabrina turned back to look at her. "Some dorms have boys and girls in them and in each dorm room there is only enough room for two, so be warned and try to get the shower first and don't forget to bring your clothes into the bathroom." She finished off. Sabrina turned back around and prayed to herself that she wouldn't be roomed with a boy.

So how was my first chapter? Personally I think it stunk, plz R&R tell what you think and if I should continue or not.

other, Veronica Grimm. Her father Henry was driving her to the new boarding school that just opened up in Manhattan, Manhattans boarding school for both girls and boys.


	2. Meeting roommate

Wow how could I forget the disclaimer anyway here it is. Disclaimer: The fantastic author Michael Buckley owns all of the characters except for the ones I might add in later chapters. The only thing I own are the idea of this fanfic. Everything else goes to Michael Buckley. Anyway plz Enjoy this chapter and again I'm only 13 so plz if you don't like it don't be too harsh, but tell me either way.

btw thank you to everyone who read my first story, I love you all, thanks for all of those reviews personally they boost up my self esteem, I thought everyone was gonna hate it, anyway in won't keep blabbering here's chapter two for those who wanted it. And thanks again.

Chapter 2: Meeting Room Mate

When Sabrina got to her dorm room (room 343B) she found that her roommate was already there. The dorm had two rooms house, a small kitchen and table for 2-4, a black couch and a 50 inch plasma flat screen TV. In the right corner there were 3 doors two were open and one was closed, Sabrina looked into the 2 open doors and found that both of them were bedrooms, one room had a bag full of clothes and two others dumped on the floor at the end of the bed, the other she suspected was her room. The room was plain, the bed covers were grey and the walls were a creamy-white.

"This room could use some spice to it." Sabrina thought to herself. She pulled out the wand of Merlin that she had tucked into her left boot (btw, Sabrina isn't addicted to magic.) "Gimme some magic." Sabrina half yelled while she closed her eyes and imagined what her room would look like. When she opened her eyes she had a queen sized water bed in the left top corner, a chest at the foot of her bed, the left and right walls were painted purple and the other 2 were painted a light green. She had a deep bright, red corner desk in the right-hand corner with her laptop and a lamp on it. There were three lava lamps on the back wall, one red, another deep blue and the other was orange; there were posters on a canvas on the front wall of all of Sabrina's favourite singers, actors and bands. (None are Justin Beiber or 1D, I won't accept them, but you can think of the others.) On the floor there was a beautiful light blue mat on the floor that Titania had given her.

Sabrina smiled to herself and walked over to her suitcases that were on the chest, she opened the first one up and took out her dagger and placed it in the chest, and she covered it up with her clothes. Sabrina's mother thought that since she helped with the everafters that she would need protection at all times, so she enchanted the dagger just in case there was no wand or potion in reach.

"Wow how did you get your room like that?" A deep voice said for behind her. Sabrina turned around to see a blonde haired boy that looks no older than she, he had emerald eyes and slightly tanned skin.

"Umm, let's just say I know people." Sabrina replied with a smirk.

"Okay, well I'm Robin Goodfellow, otherwise known as the Imp, Trickster King, Prince of lay bouts and juvenile delinquents." He said with a smirk on his face. _Oh great, a roommate with an ego bigger than him, yay. _Sabrina thought to herself while she rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm Sabrina Grimm or as I liked to be called the Queen of sneaks." Sabrina had a mischievous look in her eye, Robin smirked and walked over to the black couch and turned on the TV._ Hmm he knows something, time for the Queen of Smeaks to gO to work_. Sabrina thought to herself when she heard an alarm. _But I'll start tomorrow._Sabrina sighed and walked out of the dorm who was quickly followed by Robin.

Okay so tou get the picture, that this story is basically sabrina finding out who robin really is. they might get together they might not, personally i dont give for all that (shudder) romance. Anyway that was chapter two I hoped you like, PLZ R&R tell what you think PLZZZZZ.


	3. Improvements and funny stuff

AN: Okay so during my free time I continue on with my story, although it's not very good. I might be able to make the chapters longer but it's kind of hard to do at m age without knowing where to break off the chapter. I haven't done a story with chapters before, basically I've written a 10 page book but that's it; no chapters no nothing. If I do longer chapters I might do the whole story or at least half of it.

Chapter 3: First day.

Assembly was, BORING. Sabrina just sat there and nearly fell asleep, but they said that they'll start school next week so that we get enough time to look around and to get to know others. When the assembly was over Sabrina went back into her dorm.

"Argh, forgot to get my key before I left." Sabrina heard someone say, _I hope that wasn't Robin I forgot my key as well. _Sabrina thought to herself. Sure enough it was Robin.

"Hey Grimm did you bring your keys out with you?" _Great calling me by my last name, how original._

"No, I didn't." Sabrina replied with an amused look on her face.

"So we're stuck out here then?"

"Not technically." Sabrina pushed Robin out of the way, she pulled a bobby pin from out of her hair and stuck it into the lock; she leant it to an angle and start turning it until she heard a click. Sabrina checked her watch and saw that she had just broken her record by 10 seconds. Sabrina did a fist pump into air when she got inside and Robin was looking at her with a confused expression on his face. "I just broke my record in picking the lock." Sabrina said with a shrug.

"Do you pick locks often?" Robin asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Well duh, 'Queen of Sneaks' here." Sabrina said gesturing to herself. Robin had a worried expression on his faced and gulped. "Oh relax, it's not like I'm going to be picking to lock to the bathroom while you're taking a shower." Robin suddenly smirked.

"But you would like to wouldn't you?" He said with a grin that went from ear to ear. Sabrina faced him with an expression of horror and she looked a little green.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Sabrina said and ran into her bedroom. When Sabrina got into her bedroom she slowly started to get her original colour back. Sabrina went over to the smaller suitcase and unzipped it. Sabrina pulled out a brown leather journal with her name in golden letters on the front. Her mother talked about how every Grimm kept a journal of all of their adventures and about all of the everafters they see. Then she pulled out one exactly like it, but it said Veronica on the front. Sabrina had kept her mother's journal keeping it a secret from Henry. Sabrina sighed and put the journals into the chest. Sabrina pulled out the wand of Merlin and walked into the middle of the room.

"Gimme some magic." She whispered. Next to the bed was a little bedside table with three draws. The bedside table was bright blue and about one metre high. Below the lava lamps was a 50 inch plasma screen T.V. With built in DVD player and the remotes were on the bedside. On the blue mat were two red beanbags and a black couch in the middle. Beside the bedside table were a set of Chester drawers that were a bright green that matched two of the walls.

Sabrina started to unpack her clothes and put them into the Chester drawers. When she was finished she went back over to the smaller suitcase and took out a whole bunch of DVDs, she walked over to the black couch and opened up a small pocket that is attached to the side; she put all of the movies in there and put all of her suitcases underneath her corner desk. She pulled out her phone and texted Titania.

_Hey, it's just me. Guess what school doesn't start until next week, so can just wander about and spy on people and eavesdrop on peoples convocations. Muahahahahaha the Queen of sneaks is back in business. And I bet my record for picking a lock today. Hehe. _

_Anyway hope you're having a nice day Love you._

Ten minutes later Sabrina got a text from Titania.

_Hey, I know Puck just texted me. Have you met him yet? If you have you can use this secret against him if you need to. When he was little he was afraid to take a bath by himself so Mustardseed would always take one with him and I'll email you a picture to prove it. But that stopped when he was 7. And he still sleeps with a stuffed unicorn, anyway, have fun and congrats on the record. _

_Love you cya._

Sabrina couldn't hold in her laughter anymore and fell onto the ground holding her stomach. When she finally calmed down, she saw Robin standing in the doorway with an amused look on his face.

"What are you looking at Pea Brain?" Sabrina said._ Pea Brain really is that the best I could come up with? _Sabrina thought to herself. Robin shrugged and walked inside the room.

"Where did the couch and bean bags come from, more importantly can I watch T.V. in your room?" Robin had a hopeful look on his face; it was almost too funny to watch. Sabrina turned her head away to stop herself from burst out laughing.

"No you cannot watch T.V in here. As to where everything came from, they were presents from family friends." Sabrina didn't exactly lie but she wasn't telling the whole truth either. See Titania gave the Wand of Merlin to Veronica, and when Veronica died Titania thought it was the right thing to do to give the Wand to Sabrina.

"Your family friends must be rich." Robin said as he jumped onto Sabrina's water bed. _You have no idea. _Sabrina thought to herself. When Robin started to gaze at Sabrina's room, she sneaked behind him and when he was facing the doorway she pushed him with all of her might; sending Robin through the doorway and face planting the floor just outside of the bedroom. Sabrina tried to hold in her laughter but failed when she saw Robins face. Robin looked confused, he glared at Sabrina with his nose scrunched up, he pursed his lips and had a frown on his face; but that just made her laugh harder. When she finally got a hold of herself she wiped a tear that escaped her eye and turned around, she walked back into her bedroom she closed the door. She took out the wand of Merlin and whispered. "Gimme some magic." When she looked at the door again she had a lock on it. One that was enchanted so only her and whoever she said could open it. Sabrina opened her door and went to the fridge, when she opened it, it was empty. Sabrina groaned and went back into her bedroom; she pulled a carpet out of the chest and rolled it out onto the ground. When she sat on it she said in a commanding voice. "Carpet up."

"Carpet take me to Faerie." The carpet zoomed out of the window and went to the Christian Andersons statue that was in the middle of central park. Luckily only tourists come to the statue so no one was around when she landed. Sabrina walked up to the statue and knocked on it three times.

"Knock, knock." Sabrina said in a kind voice. The statue opened up his eyes and smiled a warm smile.

"Sabrina. How's it going kid?" The statue asked.

"Fine thank you, just came to get something to eat, my new roommate ate everything in our fridge."

"Okay well you know the drill. Who's there?"

"Granny, knock, knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Granny, knock, knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Granny, knock, knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Granny, knock, knock"

"Who's there?"

"Aunt!"

"Aunt who?"

"Aunt you glad Granny's gone"

"Hahaha, well done Sabrina! Anyway come in kid!"

"Thanks, I got plenty of them." Sabrina walked straight to the golden egg and saw Mustardseed sitting at the bar arguing with the gingerbread man.

"I didn't mean to take a bite out of you." Sabrina heard Mustardseed say, and chuckled a little to herself.

"You did to, you dipped me into your milk and now I don't have a leg!" Shouted the gingerbread man. Sabrina crept up behind the gingerbread man and said in a low and dangerous voice.

"Run, run, run as fast as you can; I'll catch you gingerbread man." The gingerbread man scared hopped down off of the stool and sat where no milk was being served, he turned back a glared at Sabrina; knowing that she will take a bite out of him.

"Hey Sabrina, what are you doing here?" Mustardseed asked.

"What do you want me to leave?" Sabrina asked with a mock hurt look on her face.

"No, I just uhhh."

"I was only teasing, stop taking everything so seriously. I'm only here to get something to eat anyway, and then I'll be off." Sabrina started ordering her usual and asked for it to be takeaway. When she got her order she gave Mustartseed a hug and said goodbye running back to where she left the carpet. She got on and told the carpet to take her to her dorm room bedroom.

**AN:** I know crappy chapter, but it's nearly 4 pages long. If any of you want me to do a couple of chapters in Robin/Pucks point of view I would be more than happy to, just review and telling me so. I just thought that it would be easier doing it all in Sabrina's POV. Anyway once again plz tell me what I need to improve and thank you to all of those lovely people who left me a review. Love you all. I'll update as soon as possible.


	4. A prank or a problem?

**AN:** Hey everyone, I know most people don't read these but I would like to thank everyone that read and reviewed my latest update. Seems a lot of people like this story, it really boosts my self-esteem with all of those wonderful comments and tips. I would love to hear any suggestions you have for my FF and I will enjoy writing more chapters. This chapter is going to be mostly Sabrina but I will add Robin/Puck in as much as I can. Anyways here's the chapter. ENJOY!

Chapter 4:

Robin/Puck POV

_Grimm has been in her room all day, man. She sure likes to keep to herself, maybe it's a sneak thing. I don't know and I don't care._ Robin thought as he got himself something to eat. Suddenly Robin's eyes lit up and he had a huge smile across his face, he ran back into his room and got a water balloon some string; his smelly socks, some old rotten eggs, food scraps and his specialty, skunk smelling perfume. He once put a spell on his mothers perfume to make it smell like skunks gas, and she gave it to his after the whole incident of putting it on. He filled the water balloons with the skunk perfume, got a bucket and put in the rotten eggs, his smelly socks and the food scraps. The he set up the trap for when Sabrina opened up her bedroom door in the morning, and then when she storms off to take a shower I'll be ready to throw this water balloon on her. Ha, no matter what she does she'll never be able to get that smell off, for a week at least.

Robin set up his prank and kept the water balloon beside him at all times. He went to sleep all excited, wondering how his first prank on her is going to go.

Sabrina POV

Sabrina heard some thumping during the night and her being the queen of sneaks decided to investigate. She put on her sneaking equipment which was, dark blue trousers, a darkish brown hoodie, old worn out sneakers; she put smudges of dirt on her face so it would blend in with walls. She walked over to the chest and pulled out a vile with a string attached to it, the liquid inside was a purple colour. She pulled out her dagger just in case and attached it to her thigh. When she was done she snuck over to the vents and crawled through. Once she found her way through to the living room in her dorm she quickly but quietly snuck around the corner, she saw Robin attaching something to the bathroom door, when he turned he didn't see her but she could see a devil, mischievous grin upon his face. Sabrina snuck back into her room through the vents just in case he came back out. After she put her sneaking equipment away she lay under her covers and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Sabrina woke up the next morning and the first thing she thought of was _why and what was Robin attaching to the bathroom door? _Sabrina took the vents into the living room just in case and thought nothing else of the bathroom just not to go in there anytime soon. When she got into the living room she walked around the corner and went straight to the fridge. _May as well eat before Robin eats everything again. _Sabrina thought while she grabbed the milk, a bowel and the 'Cocoa pops.' Robin got up not to long after with a smug look on his face but when he saw Sabrina a look of disappointment crossed his face.

Robin/Puck POV

Robin got up that morning with a wicked smile on his face, his nose was in the air and his chin held high. Once he got dressed he walked into the dining room with a smug look on his face but when he looked at the table and saw Sabrina sitting there look all clean, he was disappointed and confused. Sabrina looked up and gave him a cautious look.

"How. What, huh?" Robin was looking between Sabrina and her bedroom door, finally he turned to Sabrina and she smirked Robin ran to Sabrina's bedroom door, opened it and stuck his head inside. A few seconds later he was covered in various things from head to toe, completely forgetting where he put that water balloon. Sabrina bent over in laughter at the sight of Robin but stopped when she saw a water balloon on the ground nearby, she crawled over and grabbed it; she put it into her pocket. Robins face was as red as a tomato; he stomped off to the bathroom to take a quick shower. (Now when I say quick I mean really quick, this is Puck after all.) Sabrina got a wicked idea into her head, she positioned herself outside of the bathroom door a few feet away and got ready to throw the water balloon when everything started to shake.

No one POV:

Sabrina and Robin fell down and hit their heads so hard that they passed out.


	5. Meeting an old friend

**AN: **Okay so this chapter is going to mostly be in No one's POV. And thank you to everyone that read and reviewed my work I love you all even if you hate it, remember that. I just like you to be honest. Anyway hope you guys like this next chappie oh and this will probably be my last update till Easter is over if not I might post one on Easter. Bye guys love you.

Chapter 5:

No one POV:

Sabrina woke up in a dark stone walled room, with wooden floor boards. There was a single light in the middle of the room so she could just barely make out the door on the other side of the room. Her foot was chained to the wall and so were her hands, they were chained above her head; she wriggled her hands and tried to see if they would slip out but instead they just tightened around her wrists.

"Enchanted." Sabrina sighed and hung her head, someone cleared their throat next to her and Sabrina snapped up her head. Robin was standing about a foot away with a nervous smile on his face. "So why are you here?" Sabrina asked with confidence.

"I don't know, one minute I'm getting ready to take a shower and the next I'm chained to a wall with you sleeping peacefully next to me." Robin exclaimed with a frown.

"Well sor-ry drama queen, but I already know why I'm here, so I was just wondering why you were." Sabrina said and turned her head. Robin had a confused look on his face.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I'm a Grimm; some people don't generally like me."

"So they kidnap you, that's taking it a little too far don't you think."

"Not really I mean I do ruin their plans and lives, so I'm kind of use to it. But they need to think outside of the box when they capture me, I can find loop wholes in everything." Sabrina started looking all over the room when the door opened with a loud creak. _Great there goes sneaking through the door._ Sabrina thought with a frown.

"Sabrina _Grimm _you're finally awake." The figure said while taking a few steps forward. He said Grimm like it was too much to bear, but he did sound strangely familiar.

"Yea I'm awake and now that I am, I'll take a hot chocolate and 2 omelet if you please." Sabrina's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh you think you're so perfect and funny don't you?"

"You said not me. Now if you don't mind me asking but have I seen you somewhere before and why exactly am I here?"

"You have met me before but you were a mindless child back then, I see not much has improved. As for why you are here well that's simple really. All I ask is that you join me.

"Join you in what exactly?"

"In helping me, you are the strongest and smartest Grimm in the world. You have something that others Grimm don't, but I'll let you find out what."

"Uhh huh, and why is pea brain here?" throughout this whole conversation Robin has just been standing there either snickering from a comment Sabrina has said or staring at her in awe by her confidence. "The poor bloke is probably so scared that he peed himself. He is a mortal after all. Aren't you?" Sabrina turned to Robin with a worried look on her face. Robin looked back at her confused. _Why is she worried, it's not like I'm going to die. _Robin thought.

"You don't know yet? Well this 'Robin' is in fact an everafter." Sabrina's eyes widened and she turned her head back to the figure. "yes well, are you gonna join me now?"

"If I did what would I need to do?"

"Come back to ferry-port Landing."

"What. No way, I'm never going back there."

"Well starfish you're gonna have to, to join me."

"Mirror?"

**AN:** I'll update really soon I promise. Sorry this Chapter was so short but it felt like I should leave it here. I'll definitely update before Easter. Love you guys, till then.


	6. Ferry-Port Landing (Extended)

**AN: **I told you I'd post another one before Easter, didn't get many reviews on the last post but I don't care I'm gonna continue with this story anyways. And I can't believe this but I've only put one disclaimer on this story, someone should've said something so anyways here it is.

Disclaimer: Sisters Grimm belongs to Michael Buckley and so do some of the characters. I'll be adding my own in later.

"_Mirror?"_

No one POV:

"Starfish, my have you grown, you look just like your mother." He paused for a moment. "When she was alive." He snarled. Sabrina gritted her teeth together and you could practically hear her growl.

"You'll pay Mirror, ever since you put that spell on me and my mother she got weaker, and when she got pregnant she couldn't handle it anymore." Sabrina put her head down so no one could see her tears. "You killed my mother." She said at last, and in one second Mirror was up in her face lifting her chin up.

"I'm sorry Starfish I never meant to hurt you. I didn't know that she wasn't like you, I thought I was helping keeping it a secret from Henry."

"Don't you ever call me that again" Sabrina pulled away and let the tears fall freely. Meanwhile during all of this Robin had dozed off and thankfully didn't see Sabrina cry, but she started chuckling when she saw that he was drooling all over the arm that he was leaning on; soon Sabrina burst out laughing and Robin startled awake, and when he saw the drool he couldn't even wipe it off because he was chained to the wall; which just left Sabrina laughing harder. Mirror saw all of this and smiled, when he saw Sabrina laughing but the smile on his face didn't last long when he remembered what Sabrina had said. _Don't ever call me that again. _It played over and over again in his head,

"Sabrina?" Mirror asked sincerely. "I never meant to hurt you; I thought you got your powers from your mother, I… I didn't know." (Dun dun dunnn, surprising twist. Sabrina was born like this in my fanfic btw.)

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute, POWERS?" Robin yelled "What Powers?"

"Well it's a long story I'll tell you later ok?" Sabrina replied.

"No I want answers and I want them now."

"Well to bad pea brain cause you're not getting any yet. Now Mirror if you would please be so kind. If you're not going to let me go at least let the royal pains in my butt go."

"But I can't do that Starfish; we're going to need him back in Ferry-Port Landing." Mirror had a huge grin on his face. If looks could kill Mirror would be bursting into flames by now from Sabrina's death glare.

"If he really is an Everafter he'll be trapped there, you would trap someone there would you?"

"He won't be trapped there long, if everything goes accordingly."

"But you would have to kill the Grimm's or get all of them to leave." Mirror turned around and gave Sabrina a wicked grin, Sabrina stared back at him like she didn't even know him.

"How are you even here Mirror?"

"Hologram."

"Well that explains it then. So we can go right through you?"

"Yes why?" Sabrina had secretly taken a bobby pin out of her hair and started unlocking her chains, when she was finished unlocking her chains quietly she put both of her hands down. Mirror's mouth dropped open in surprise while Sabrina was lock picking the chain on her foot. When Sabrina stood up Mirror's mouth was still wide open.

"Close your mouth Mirror you'll catch flies." Sabrina stated once she was free. She moved over to robin and started working on his chains once e was free they both turned to Mirror, he had a huge smile on his face. "Hello is Mirror in there I'd like to speak with him please?" Sabrina said sarcastically.

"Oh Starfish you've gotten good, but unfortunately I'm better. GET THEM!" The door burst open and 4 hobgoblins ran in.

"HOBGOBLINS, how did you find them?" Mirror just laughed. "I've been looking for the ever since mum."

"Starfish I erased their memory, they don't remember you." The hobgoblins lunged but, Sabrina was ready. She had the wand of Merlin in hand.

"Gimme some magic!" She shouted as loud as she could, her shout echoed across the room. The hobgoblins ended up in Mirrors magic mirror. Sabrina grabbed Robins hand and ran out of the stone room just to see one hall that looked endless with doors all that could go on forever. "Oh no."

"That's right Starfish, you're already in ferry-port landing." Sabrina turned around to see Mirror with the hobgoblins behind him. _Jeez Sabrina couldn't you send them somewhere else it's hard enough with just Mirror. _Sabrina thought to herself.

"Well since I'm already here, why did you want me to come and what do you plan to do with me?" Robin looked at Sabrina and cleared his throat, Sabrina turned and she looked as if she had forgotten he was even there. Robin looked offended with a look of mock hurt on his face, Sabrina rolled her eyes. "And pea brain here."

"Come sit, we don't want Relda to hear or more importantly that mutt she has in the house." Sabrina looked about ready to punch him.

"Mr. Canis IS NOT A MUTT!" Sabrina shouted, Mirror turned to her and glared. Suddenly something bolted into the Mirror entrance and suddenly Mr. Canis was by her side. "Mr. Canis, I've missed you and Oma so much." (remember Daphne was the reason they called her Granny and Daphne didn't make it.) Sabrina gave a small, quick hug to Canis and then turned to Robin. "Mr. Canis here is the Big Bad Wolf, or at least has the wolf inside of him. He's kind of like my grandfather." Robins jaw dropped.

"Big Bad Wolf really?" Robin sounded excited and not terrified like everyone else. "What kind of creatures have you eaten, are you colour blind like other dogs, have you ever changed on a full moon and what type of food do you eat?" Robin was so fast at talking Sabrina couldn't keep up with him, but Mr. Canis knew what he had said.

"Lots of different creatures, yes, that's just what stereo types believe in, and mostly salads so it keeps down temptation." Robin looked a little disappointed with those answers but his eyes lightened up when he asked his next question.

"Have you ever eaten a faerie?"

"No, they always manage to fly off before I could get them onto my plate." Robin started laughing.

"He wasn't kidding you know." Sabrina said to him. Robin stopped laughing and had a terrified look on his face. "Are you okay, you look like you've just seen a ghost. Which I have by the way, they're not as scary as you think." Robin hid behind Sabrina and away from Canis. "What has gotten into you Robin?" Sabrina pushed Robin out from behind her.

"I believe the boy is a faerie. I can smell it, oh and Sabrina you know you can't get out of the barrier now, right." Sabrina was looking at Robin with an amused look.

"Yea I know, full powers came in last week." She turned back around but Mirror was gone.

"Come child, boy. Relda has almost finished dinner, you know how she makes plenty leftovers, there should be enough there for you both." Canis started walking back the way he came with Sabrina walking with a smile on her face and Robin still cowering behind her. Canis walked down the stairs while Sabrina slid down the railing, Robin cautiously walked down the stairs keeping a fair distance away from Canis and himself.

"Oh relax Robin, it's not like he's trying to eat you know is he?" Sabrina was seriously trying to ease some tension for Robin but as soon as he got close enough he cowered behind her again. "Relax would you, he's got the wolf under control. No need to worry." She then added under her breath, "for now anyway." Luckily Robin didn't hear the last part and came out from behind Sabrina but still stood close by just in case. Sabrina rolled her eyes. _What a scaredy cat. _She thought to herself. Sabrina sat down in her seat and Robin sat down next to her, Canis sat down at the end of the table and closed his eyes; "so Canis anything interesting or exciting happen while I was gone?" Sabrina tried to get a conversation started just as dinner got set out on the table.

"I'll let Relda explain, what has been going on." Was his simple reply as Relda set a bowel of salad in front of him.

"Sabrina leibling, my how you've grown, how have you been; can you get out of the barrier? What have you been up to, anything interesting happen, who's your little friend?" She spoke so fast Robin couldn't even keep up with her.

"Mr. Canis a little help please." Sabrina said looking at Canis with a pleading look. Canis sighed.

"Yes Relda she has grown, I believe she's been fine, no she can't. She hasn't been up to much, she will tell you f anything interesting has happened and that is Robin." Mr. Canis turned back to his salad and ate calmly.

"Oh Sabrina you need to learn to control your powers, we'll visit Baba Yaga tomorrow." Relda gave Robin a plate and gestured towards the food.

"But she tried to eat me" Sabrina cried out. Robin choked on the mouthful he was about to swallow.

"Leibling you're going to have to get over your fear of her sooner or later."

"I'm not scared, I'm just not fond of her." Sabrina had to choose her words carefully, truth was she was scared, but only because Baba Yaga had so much magic and could destroy you if you got on her bad side. Now that Sabrina had her full powers Baba Yaga couldn't hurt her, but she needed to learn how to control them properly.

"We're going to see her tomorrow and that's final." Oma Relda said sternly. Sabrina got up and walked out of the room with Robin following close behind not wanting to be left behind. They started to walk up the stairs when Sabrina got to her room she invited Robin in.

"You can either sleep in here on the floor or on the couch, we don't have enough rooms but Oma is planning on extending the house then you can take that room."

"I'll stay on the floor in here." Robin had a little nervousness in his voice. Sabrina raised an eyebrow and but didn't say a word. She put a mattress on the ground with a few blankets and went to her own bed and soon sleep took over both of them.

**AN:** the hobgoblins brought them to Ferry-Port Landing for any of you who are confused. This is my longest chapter yet.


	7. Amazing descovery and a new problem

**AN: **I know these are boring but hear me out. For any of you who complain about my chapter updates being only once a week and who are confused about Sabrina having these types of powers read this. Sabrina was born in ferry-port Landing but, while Veronica was pregnant with her she drank a potion and that magic went into Sabrina's veins. So she has some unspeakable powers. And I only update once a week because I'm highly busy and my only free day is Friday. And just for those who are confused chapter six has been updated and is longer. Anyway enjoy chapter 7

Chapter 7:

While Sabrina and Robin were sitting in the back of the rust bucket Oma calls a car, Sabrina was beyond nervous to see Baba Yaga again. Last time she got turned into a frog and was nearly eaten alive. While Sabrina was shaking in her seat Robin was looking at her like he he's never seen her before in his life. He's never seen her scared before and she isn't likely to scare easily. _I wonder what Baba Yaga is like, if Sabrina's scared than it's got to be bad, but it can't be that bad, can it, _Thought Robin as he turned his gaze out the car window. As they pulled up to the old house, Baba Yaga had gotten rid of those things she calls pets so they just walked up to the door with Sabrina staying as close to Mr. Canis as she could while Robin stayed next to Relda, keeping a wary eye on Canis. Relda knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Came a cackle of a voice behind that door.

"The Grimms and family friends, Old Mother." Relda responded respectfully. Baba Yaga opened the door the tiniest bit but when she saw Sabrina cowering behind Mr. Canis she opened it up fully.

"So the young Grimm girl is here, and when I was just looking for dessert to." She cackled at Sabrina. Sabrina frowned.

"Baba Yaga, I can assure you that I am no dessert, I'll taste sour believe me. Just ask Canis here." Sabrina said with a smirk on her face. Baba Yaga's attention turned to Mr. Canis and he nodded slightly looking down at Sabrina. Sabrina smiled as she saw the look on Baba Yaga's face.

"Canis, you've tried to eat her?" Baba Yaga had a look of disbelief on her old wrinkly face.

"No the wolf did." Sabrina said in triumph still cowering behind Mr. Canis.

"He is the wolf child." Baba Yaga's attention turned back to Sabrina.

"No he isn't, the wolf is just merrily vacating in his body."

"Don't argue with me child, he is and you know it." Sabrina grew angry she stepped out from behind Mr. Canis got into Baba Yaga's face and yelled.

"HE IS NOT." Baba Yaga had a look of furiousness on her face, Sabrina stepped back with a daring look on her face as if to say bring it. Baba Yaga pointed her finger at Sabrina and lightening shot out of them, but Sabrina was too quick; she jumped over the lightening and did a back flip in the air and landed gracefully on her feet.

"Sabrina apologize now." Oma Relda said with a look of worry on her face.

"For what?" She shouted back trying to dodge lightening.

"I don't know, just do it."

"No, I'm not apologizing for something I didn't know."

"You can't dodge her forever."

"I'm not going to." Sabrina stood still on the ground and when Baba Yaga shot lightening out of her fingertips she stood her ground with a look of concentration on her face. Relda had a look of horror on her face, Mr. Canis had a calm expression (Like always) and Robin had his jaw hanging open at what he was witnessing. Sabrina caught the lightening in her hands and forced it back at Baba Yaga, Baba Yaga caught off guard got hit and blacked out.

Robin POV:

My mouth was hanging open and I didn't know what to say so I decided to say something cocky.

"Not too bad Grimm, but I could've done better." She glared at me and walked to the old lady. That's what I've decided to call her. The old lady hugged Sabrina so tight for so long she looked about ready to pass out.

"Well done child." Wolfy said to Sabrina with a proud smile.

"Thanks, well that's one thing I have under control. I hope." Sabrina said with a look of cautiousness like the littlest thing could set her off. I rolled his eyes and yawned.

"I could've done better."

"Then why don't you?" Sabrina said.

"Maybe I didn't want to."

"Maybe cause you were scared."

"Me? Scared? HA, I'm not afraid of anything."

"Oh really, then why were you to scared to be near Mr. Canis?"

"I wasn't scared I just wasn't fond of him." I mimicked in a girlie voice. Sabrina glared daggers at me and then it turned into a smirk.

"You are scared of something. You're too scared to admit what you're scared of. Or were you just scared?" Sabrina smirked, and I looked at her confused.

"Huh?"

"Exactly." Sabrina turned towards Baba Yaga's house and strolled inside while I glared at the back of her head wondering if it would catch fire. Wolfy chuckled a friendly chuckle, but I still wasn't fond of him. I was the last one into the house making sure that Wolfy wouldn't get me while my back was turned.

S POV:

I'm starting to get used to my powers but I hate them. Sure they can make you invincible but I want freedom, I want normal; I don't want powers or dangers, but I did enjoy some of the missions Titania sent me on. That reminds me I should text her. I pull out my phone and start texting Titania about everything that has happened so far.

"Leibling who are you texting?" Oma asked, confusion in her voice.

"Titania," was my simple reply just as Robin walked through the door.

"Titania what?" Robin asked in a cautious voice. I sighed.

"Nothing." I pressed the send button and smiled a little when Mustardseeds reply came through. _Titania must be in a meeting or something. _I thought to myself.

"You're really close to her, aren't you leibling?" Oma asked sincerely

"Yeah, she's the one that took care of me, after mum that is."

"What about Henry? He's still alive isn't he?" My face suddenly darkened at the mention of his name.

"Apparently he was so heartbroken about what happened to mum, and it's my entire fault. He blamed me for what happened, for her death. I basically lived with M, and Aunt T, a few months ago he even started beating me." My voice faulted and the end and I ended up whispering the last part. Suddenly I was furious, I didn't have to tell them, I wasn't my fault that mum is gone and I should have given Henry a taste of his own medicine. I got up and walked out of the small house and towards the Hudson River once I got close I put my hand against the barrier but noticed after a few seconds that my hand started to go through it, when my fingers went through the barrier rippled like water around my hand. "How?" I started but a voice interrupted me.

"You are strong child, you can create barriers which means you can also control them, you want freedom so bad; now you are the only everafter that can actually leave, unless you find away to take people with you." Turned slowly to find Baba Yaga standing there with what looks like a proud smile, but it still creeps me out. "We'll begin your training tomorrow, for now go home and get some rest; I sent everyone else home, they should be there by the time you get back." I started walking home but then there was this big roar with a ball of fire coming out of the sky, the ground shook and I hit my head on the pavement, this last thing I remember was being put into someone's arms; then everything went black.


	8. An old appaintence

Chapter 8:

When I opened my eyes everything hurt and my vision was blurry. I quickly squeezed my eyes shut hoping it was just a dream, even though I knew it wasn't.

"So starfish, how've you been?" a familiar voice said that I knew all too well.

"Not again." I whined. I looked around the room that I was in, this time I wasn't chained to anything but my hands and knees seemed to be stuck to the floor; not very comfortable. "As you can see, I'm not doing so well Mirror." I complained, ignoring my complain.

"Starfish, what have you been up to?" he snarled

"Nothing you need to be concerned about." I snapped at him.

"No need to be rude. I was just asking."

"Look can you just let me out, Oma is probably worried, and I don't want her to send Canis looking for me. He has enough on his mind already."

"Not until you hear me out. I want you to join the Scarlet Hand."

"What's the Scar…" Before I could finish speaking the door opened letting in some light, two hobgoblins walked in with something trapped in its arms. "Mirror, what's going on?"

"Oh, you'll see starfish; don't you worry."

"That's what I'm afraid of." The hobgoblins through someone onto the floor and before I could say anything, Mirror and the hobgoblins were out of the door and it closed with a big bang. "Why does all of the weird stuff happen to me?" I wondered out loud trying to work a way out.

"You what about me, this is no way to treat the trickster king." A confident, all too familiar voice said from beside me.

"Robin?" He shifted beside me while I waited for an answer.

"Puck actually." He said in a soft voice.

"What?"

"My real name is Puck."

"You mean to tell me that all of this time I've been rooming with Titania's son?"

"Yeah." I groaned, this is not happening, why I didn't see this coming. Titania's going to kill me, if her son gets any injury on him what so ever. "If I can just get my hands off of this floor."

"Well duhh! Sherlock, but in case you haven't noticed the ground is enchanted. It's not just simple glue that you can coat yourself with saliva and everything's okay." Then I got an idea. "Coat that's it, I'm. A genius."

"How are you a genius?"

"I know how to get us out of here. Well me actually, don't know how you're planning to get out." I had a smug smirk on my face which quickly turned into a look of concentration; I closed my eyes and thought about how I was going to do this. My mind quickly went back to yesterday at the barrier, I thought about what I wanted the most then, which was to get out of the barrier; when I put my hand up against it, it sunk through. "C'mon Sabrina just focus and concentrate." I whispered to myself but I'm pretty sure Rob... I mean Puck heard me. I felt something in my fingertips, and when I opened my eyes they were glowing, I imagined a bubble underneath my hands and sure enough one quickly formed. I quickly started to do the same thing but with my feet. I turned and started walking towards the door.

"Hey what about me, I'm still here you know."

"How could I forget." I mumbled to myself, I stopped when I reached the door and thought about how I was going to get Puck out. _I could just leave him here._ I thought to myself. _But then I have Titania and Mustardseed to deal with. Not to mention Oma would be disappointed in me._ I sighed, I could try and trick Mirror into letting him go if I pretend to be stuck still. _He probably wouldn't buy it._ _But I could always exchange Pucks freedom if I listen to what he has to say. _I groaned. "You want the good news of the bad news Monkey Breath?" I asked Puck.

"The bad news."

"We're going to have to wait here till someone comes and I have to pretend to be stuck." Puck groaned. "But the good news is a found a way out, we just need to be patient and wait."

"The Trickster King shouldn't have to wait, I'm royalty; I want to get out now."

"Well to get out you're just going to have to wait, since I don't have control over my powers yet, I don't want to try them out."

"When we get out of here you should really get a dummy to practice on." Puck grumbled.

"That wouldn't be fair though. I don't want to hurt you too much." Puck glared at me while I tried to suppress a smile. I heard footsteps coming closer to the door and quickly made my way over to where I was before and went into the position I was in. "Let me do all of the talking ok."

"Only cause I want out, I'm starving." Just to prove his point his stomach rumbled. The door opened and two figures walked in. One of them I recognized the other was familiar but I couldn't quite make it out. They both had brown cloaks on and you could only see their eyes because of the light.

"Mirror I know one of them is you, you don't need to hide from me ya' know, you're not that ugly." One of the flipped their hood off and as I guessed it was mirror.

"Funny, I'm here to talk to you about the Scarlet Hand and what we do Starfish…" Before he could continue I cut him off.

"Stop calling me that, and whatever this Scarlet Hand thing has to do with I'm pretty sure you don't need fairy-boy over here." I waited for him to talk but when he didn't I continued. "and what's in it for me anyways." Mirror chuckled a dark chuckle that made my stomach turn.

"Oh we can offer you your freedom Sabrina."

"Freedom?"

"Yes, you are an everafter now, your story just hasn't been written. You can't get out of the barrier and if I know you correctly all you ever want is freedom to what you what when you want to."

"And I'm guessing that from my freedom you'll get yours too?"

"Yes. All I'm asking you is that you join us."

"And if I did decide to join you what will I have to do?"

"Fight with us, help us win."

"Fight, what do you mean fight?"

"Win the war that is coming with us."

"WAR!" Puck and I shouted at the same time.

"Who's the person standing next to you?" I ask taking a quick glance at the other hooded figure.

"Sweetheart I'm hurt you don't remember me?"

"Henry?" my voice was barely above a whisper. I may be powerful but to tell you the truth I'm scared of my dad, I've got scars from him in the last month that I was at his place. Henry pulled back his hood to reveal his face and it was furious, I just realized that I said Henry and not Dad. You couldn't see it on my face but if you looked into my eyes you could tell I was scared. _C'mon Sabrina don't give him the satisfaction, be strong. Stand up to him. _I thought to myself. I put a smirk on my face even though I was stilled scared. "Henry you look different, tell me have you done something with your hair?" Puck looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Really darling, you are in no position to act smart." Henry said angrily.

"I'm not acting, I'm just naturally smart." I said building my confidence. I heard a small laugh from beside me and looked at Puck, who hadn't realized I was looking at him. I smirked and looked up and Mirror and Henry. "And I think I'll skip what you're offering me; I got all the freedom I'll ever need." I say slyly knowing that I can get out of the barrier, but they don't know it.

"You're in no position to disagree, and if you do we kill the boy." Mirror said coldly.

"Why should I care, by all means kill the freak baby, but if you do that I'll get Titania into the picture, and we all know that, that won't turn out pretty."

"Fine then we'll kill Relda." Suddenly a dirty bag was thrown into the room and Oma's head popped out of it.

"Henry, you would really kill your own mother." I looked down with tears coming into my eyes, I knew Henry had turned cruel, but I just can't believe that he would want to kill Oma; his own mother, the woman who raised him; when I didn't hear him reply I looked back up and let a few stray tears fall. "You're a heartless man Henry, WHAT WOULD MUM THINK!" the last part I yelled, Henry opened his mouth to yell at me but I cut him off with my own. "SHE WOULD BE DISSAPPOINTED IN YOU, I know I am." I looked back down and let my tears fall. "I used to think you were my dad, but now you're just a stranger that hurt me when I needed you the most. I still have the scars you know, mine will never heal." A few weeks before he sent me to boarding school he cut me with a knife on both of my shoulders.

"What do you mean scars?" asked Mirror carefully.

"Didn't he tell you, he cut me with a knife about a month ago on my shoulders." I glared at the men standing in front of the door. Pucks stomach grumbled and I turned to look at him with an amused look on my face. _Hurry up, I'm starving. _He mouthed to me, I rolled my eyes. "Well if we're all just hanging around here I'm just going to leave with Puck and Oma." I said standing up. Everyone looked shocked except for Puck and I. while they looked shocked, I starting running towards them with my fists in the air knocking Mirror unconscious with a single punch. I turned to Henry he had that evil smile on his face, the same one from when he was cutting me. The last thing I saw before blacking out was a fist being connected with my face and an evil laugh in the distance.


	9. AN sorry

**AN:** I know these are boring but I'm in writers block I've been trying to figure out what to do next, if anyone has any ideas plz either review or PM me. I appreciate it.

P.S I figured out some of it, they get out of the mirror and the next day Sabrina goes for a walk but I don't know what happens then.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: **I know I'm not very organized and I hardly ever update. But I feel like no one wants to read my story, review if you want me to keep going and from now on I'm gonna do no one's point of view, unless I have to. So for anyone that likes this FF enjoy chapter 9.

P.S. there will be spoilers from the books in this FF since I'm too lazy to come up with something similar.

Chapter 9:

Sabrina woke up in a dirty, brown bag being carried, her hands and feed were bound and her mouth had duck tape on it. Sabrina rolled her eyes. _Cliché much_, Sabrina thought to herself. Sabrina was put gently on the ground, _why would someone treat a prisoner so delicately?_ Sabrina thought. The bag was pulled down from Sabrina's head and Sabrina saw the one and only… (Pause for dramatic effect) Billy Charming. Charming ripped off the duck tape from my mouth, and lets just say IT HURTS.

"Oww." Sabrina cried.

"Stop being such a baby Grimm." Charming nearly spat out the word Grimm, I could tell he wasn't very fond of us yet. I rolled my eyes.

"Help me unbind my hand will you?" Charming just stood there and smirked down at me. "No, there is no way you can make me say it." Charming started to walk away and she could see a knife attached to his belt. "Fine!" Charming turned around with an expectant look on his face. "Can you please help me get outofthesebindsyourmajesty."

"Sorry I didn't quite get that." Sabrina sighed

"Can you please help me get out of these binds, your majesty." Sabrina spat out the word majesty while Charming scowled.

"I'll let that slide since I need your help." _Oh so now you tell me._ Sabrina thought to herself. She grumbled under her breath.

"Where's Pus brain?" Sabrina asked charming.

"You mean that whiny brat, he kept complaining about his stomach." Charming grumbled.

"That's him." I said.

"The wolf took him."

"The wolf?" I asked shakily, I knew Puck had a fear of him; he might push Canis' buttons.

"What's wrong with that?"

"How long until he wakes up?"

"About now, why?" Charming had a confused look on his face. I put up three fingers and counted down, when my last finger went down I heard a voice I would not soon forget.

"Get Away from me! I am the Trickster king, most feared villain ever to walk the face of the earth. Now get away from me!" I started laughing so hard I nearly fell over. The so called 'most feared villain' was scared of Canis. Charming was staring at me like I was insane, (he's probably half right.) while I tried to get my laughter under control someone bumped into me sending me to the ground. I looked up and saw Puck on top of me and Charming off to the side smirking to himself.

"Oh shut it Billy." I said with my own smirk on my face. He hates it when I call him that, he put a scowl on his face. I pushed Puck off of me and he landed with a thud on the ground.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"I had to get you off of me somehow." I stood up and dusted myself off, Mr. Canis comes up next to me with an annoyed look on his face. "Calm down Canis," I said softly and put my hand gently on his arm. Canis is like my Grandfather in a way, over the years I've created a soft spot for him; and him me.

"You were out for awhile."

"I really need to stop blacking out." We all started walking back towards the mirror entrance with Canis and me upfront Billy grumbling in the middle with Oma and Puck wearily following behind.

**No one's POV**

It seemed as if we have been walking for hours and we were getting pretty tired, my legs were sore and it looked like Puck was sleep walking so we decided to stop for the night. I tossed and turned on the floor but I couldn't get to sleep, not while knowing Henry was here somewhere. I got up and walked around until I was sure I was alone.

I concentrated on my fears and brought my hands out in front of me, I closed my eyes and imagined all of the things I was scared of. I saw a lot of my fears but the last one I saw before I opened my eyes was Henry. My hands glowed and I huge force field started to surround me, a small smile came to my face and the force field disappeared. I figured my powers depend on my emotions, so when I practice I need to know which emotion sets off what power. But I also need to know how much of it to use at a time because I'm bushed. When I get back to everyone else I lie down and instantly fall into a dreamless sleep.

**S POV**

When I woke up the next morning I was in the Grimm household, I looked at the clock that was beside me, **12:42pm** great I slept in. I walked into the kitchen and saw Oma there making lunch, it was purple and pink slime and something that looked like a huge eye ball. Oma turned and looked at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Morning leibling, are you hungry?"

"uhh, no thanks Oma. I'm fine, I think I'm just going to go for a walk." I run outside and started sprinting into the forest that I knew so well, I ran all the way to Baba Yaga's house when I realized that I wasn't even puffed out and it takes at least an hour just walking; and I was running faster than I usually would. I shrugged and walked carefully up to the house and knocked on the door.

**AN: **Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I know not a lot of excitement. Plzzz R&R, I want some feedback about what could happen in the next chapter…. It has to have something about Sabrina training and controlling her powers though. Love ya all. TTYL


End file.
